Tomorrow's Regret
by katiekat784
Summary: Kara's a little drunk and ends up calling the one person she really shouldn't have to take her home.
1. Tomorrow's Regret

**Note:** Part 2 of my Supercat Drabbles series

 **Prompt:** Cat somehow finds the alien bar and walks in to find Kara drunk.

* * *

Tomorrow's Regret

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me?" She heard the voice but it was slightly drowned out by a ringing in her ears. "Kara?"

She had been resting her head on the wooden table, it felt nice against her forehead. Her eyes saw the woman's heels first. Three inch black Valentino heels and she knew, oh boy did she know who those heels belonged to. Kara didn't remember calling her. But she must have called her. How else would she be here right now? Then again, she didn't remember much at this moment. And maybe that was the point of tonight. To try and forget this week's awfulness. She lifted her head from the table and immediately regretted it. It was too much, too fast and the world around her was spinning.

She giggled slightly, more out of nervousness than anything else. "Hey! There's three of you?"

The other blonde sighed. "Come on, let's get you home."

"W-well," she started, pointing her finger and the other woman. "There's a problem because home isn't there anymore."

"I know. I meant let's get you to the place you sleep." She said as she helped Kara get up. "It's okay, lean on me."

"Mmh, thanks." She said, stumbling out of the bar. "But can't go home."

"Okay. Then I'll take you back to my place. And maybe while we're at it, you can tell me how and why you're in a dive bar, drunk at two o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday." She asked as she directed Kara to the car.

"It'll wear off soon. Alien bar… Finally found a drink that I can…" She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the glass window. "I don't feel good."

"I think that you might have had a little too much to drink." She couldn't help but be amused at the sight in front of her.

Never in a million years did she think that she would see this. The rest of the car ride was filled with Kara's babbling, which wasn't much different than normal. Only, this time she wasn't as careful with her words as she usually was. But she didn't pry, it wasn't the time nor the place for that sort of conversation. Besides, she knew that Kara was going to be mortified when she woke up in the morning and she didn't want to add to it. She was surprised when she got a two am wakeup call from a drunk Kara. She didn't think that it was possible. It was only when she walked into the bar that she realized Kara had finally found a place that she didn't have to hide.

When they got to her house, she placed Kara on the couch. "I don't know if it'll work for you since you're not... but I'm going to get some Tylenol and water. Stay here."

"Kay," she heard her mumble as she started walking away.

She hurriedly grabbed what she needed and walked back into the living room to find Kara struggling to take one of her boots off. She bent down and brushed Kara's hands away, trying not to dwell on how soft they felt underneath her skin.

"You're very pretty." She heard her mumble. "And you smell good. Like sunshine and lilies. I love lilies."

"Come on, you should rest." She smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Put your glasses on the table, I'm going to get you a pillow."

She was about to get up when Kara placed a hand on her arm. "Jeramiah gave these to me."

"Your step father?" She asked, taking the glasses from Kara's other hand.

She avoided the other woman's gaze. "I miss him."

She brushed Kara's hair behind her ear, her hand lingering there for a few seconds. "I know. Now get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

She got up from the couch and Kara yawned, turning on her side. "Thank you, Cat."

Cat smiled, shaking her head slightly at the already sleeping blonde. "You're welcome."

 **AN A short drabble I wrote because I couldn't seem to get this out of my head. Thanks for reading and please drop a review.**


	2. This Morning's Aftermath

**Note:** Part 2 in my Supercat Drabbles series

 **Prompt:** Cat somehow finds the alien bar and walks in to find Kara drunk.

* * *

This Morning's Aftermath

She didn't know where she was or what time it was. All she knew was that her head was killing her. She groaned and rolled over, almost falling off the couch. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness in the room. Her first thought was that this wasn't her apartment or Alex's or Eliza's. She sat up, wincing at the sudden movement.

She tensed when she saw the figure entering the room. "Morning sunshine or just I say good afternoon?"

She tried to remember what exactly happened last night but the only thing that came from that was an even bigger headache. Instead, she looked at the woman in front of her. She was wearing a lacy tank top and boy shorts. She had tied a pink silk housecoat in a small knot near her waist. Kara tried and failed to repress her gawking but when she looked back up, she found an expectant look on the other woman's face.

"Miss Grant I-" She stuttered, trying to find her glasses.

"Oh, save it Kara." She brushed her off with an eye roll that would make Alex proud. "Here, I thought you might want these."

Kara looked at the coffee and an entire box of cruller doughnuts then back up to Cat with wide eyes. "How'd you know."

Cat sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a journalist, I'm very observant. And there was that incident with Winn last year when he took the last two cullers at the Valda's Gala."

She let out a laugh. "I didn't think you noticed."

"You pouted for almost an hour." She shook her head, smiling. "How's the head?"

She groaned as she took a bite of the doughnut. "There's this banging in my skull."

"Yes, that's called a hangover." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, what happened last night?"

Kara stopped mid bite. "I think this hangover clearly states that I had a bit too much too drink."

"Cut the crap Kara." Cat placed the cup on the edge of the counter. "You of all people wouldn't get blackout drunk on a Wednesday."

"What about you? When did you get back in town?" She asked, ignoring the question.

Cat sighed, "I got back last week. I was actually going to go into Catco today. Seriously Kara, what happened?"

Kara played with glasses. "I screwed up and Alex got hurt."

"Is she okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Kara's arm. "How'd it happen? And Kara I know, you don't have to hide it."

"Physically, she's fine. I just…I saw Jerimiah last week, when I was," she stopped but Cat knew, Supergirl had been kidnapped. "I saw him, he helped me escape and didn't tell her. I- I didn't go back for him. She figured it out and now she hates me."

"Oh Kara," she ran her thumb over Kara's smooth skin. "It's not your fault."

When she didn't say anything, Cat found her eyes. "Kara, it's not your fault. You'll find him."

"I will, I know I just…I'm sorry." She said timidly.

"For what?" She asked, her hand still on Kara's arm.

"For calling you," she ran her hand through her hair. "And for uh… anything I might have said last night."

Cat smiled, "You mean you don't remember?"

"No!" Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh crap, what did say? What did I do?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Kara was not amused. "Cat, I'm serious."

"You didn't do anything," she paused, "that embarrassing."

She put her head in her hands and groaned. "You're not funny. You think you're funny but really you're not."

"But I do smell like sunshine and lilies." She giggled when Kara's head shot up.

"Oh no, Cat I-," she stopped. "Is the infamous Cat Grant giggling?"

She rolled her eyes but the smile was still plastered on her face. "Eat the thing that I am struggling to call a breakfast."

"Hey," she teased, waving the rest of the doughnut. "Don't diss the cruller."

Cat put her hands up in defense. "It's not real food."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "And salad is?"

"I see your point." She said sighing, as she took a doughnut. "Oh don't look at me like that. What you thought that they were all for you?"

Kara pouted. "Well, yeah."

"Finish your breakfast." She said as she grabbed part of the blanket an placed it over her feet. "And maybe next time, call me before you start drinking."

 **AN You guys wanted a continuation, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please drop a review.**


End file.
